It Sucks
by Cheerful-Pessimist
Summary: Thank God for spaghetti. RentonEureka [ONESHOT]


I'm baaaaaaaaack! insert evil music and with a Eureka Seven fic. too, applause please silence okay I'll let that one go.

This idea came to in a complex way that I wont even bother trying to explain since I don't get it myself, but if you've watched the first Eureka Seven episode I think it/this sucks appears a LOT in that episode and that is where the idea and the title for this story came from…sort of

**4th October:** I've returned to this fic. just to fix a few minor things and added another paragraph or two. But over all nothing much has changed. A very big thanks to all who reviewed this _thing_, and too all the people who read this (all 400+ of you) WOW I stand in awe of you. Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Eureka Seven cast – if I did, Anemone would had returned Dominic's feelings much sooner. Go Dom You Rock!!

**Dedicated:** To Bee, my dear beloved friend, who has waited long for this and was more than willing to help if I got stuck with her word of wisdom – Bananas – the wait is finally over.

**Warning:** hehe, "it sucks", what else would it be?

* * *

**It Sucks** v.2

"It sucks", "il suce", "es saugt"

It didn't matter where you were from these two universal words were used by teenagers alike on a global bases to describe…well…_everything_. Was it not possible to use a thesaurus to find a better word than "sucks"? It means _to draw into the mouth by producing a partial vacuum by action of the lips and tongue_ for crying out loud, who on earth decided to use it to describe things instead of bad. Why couldn't they have just stuck with "fucked up" instead?

But before the authoress is sent messages accusing her of bashing the English language we shall move on…so for the sake of keeping to teenager tradition it is these two words that come to mind when asked to describe Renton's current situation…_It Sucked_.

Well, it was either that or saying his life was screwed.

Now this may lead one to ask why Renton's life currently sucked (or whatever word the reader wants to use) and of course the authoress shall oblige (whether or not you actually asked or not doesn't matter) and to make things simple she shall make it multiple choice.

Renton's life sucked because (a) he was broke so had to get a job (b) he hated said job or (c) the girl he liked was sitting in front of him while he was covered in spaghetti.

Answer…all of the above.

--

Renton was the average teenager. His life consisted of going to college everyday to sit through tortuously long lectures from adults who were only there to hear their own voice, while leaving the students clueless on what they were rambling about. His free time would be used to hanging out with his friends Dominic and Moondoggie and going to the arcade…a lot. Nothing exciting, just the same old, same old.

Or at least would've been if not for Eureka.

She had transferred into his class the earlier in the term and was a quiet, studious girl. But man was she _cute_. Only problem with this statement was that most of the boy population in his school agreed.

Eureka could only be described as an angel from heaven. Her short light blue hair framing a pale face with deep purple eyes that analysed everything around her; and the most prefect pale pink lips just waiting to be – the authoress would once again like to make an appearance to say that if she was to leave Renton to continue daydreaming about Eureka the story would never be finished. So she is going to summarise it, Renton thought Eureka was extremely pretty and liked her very much. Amen.

Now moving on.

Renton was positive that he would (of course) be the one who would win her over. He had all the same classes as her and she even hanged out with Gidget, Sakuya and Anemone. The three girls he just happened to have connections with. Every thing was perfect for him to make a move, right? Wrong. There was just one itty bitty problem.

Holland.

Make that a major problem.

A senior, no scratch that he was The Senior. The most popular guy in the _entire_ school. The one guy Renton had managed to get on the bad side of with out even trying. _He_ couldn't help it that Holland had accidentally tripped over his shoes laces in the hallway at the beginning of the school year; he hadn't been the only guy standing near him who was laughing. But no, Holland was out to get Renton and it was this same Holland who happened to Eureka's big brother.

If only those shoes had been tied that day.

Now one must add in (for the sake of having something nice in his life) that Renton was not the type to give up that easily, so we have to give him some credit. Yes, even under the evil glare of The Big Brother he still managed to flirt with Eureka, only problem now was Eureka wasn't responding to his futile attempts at all. No, their meetings went more like this:

Renton bounces up to where Eureka is with her friends. Says Hi, gets a glare from the other girls. Tries to impress Eureka ends up making a fool of himself. Gets depressed. Dominic and Moondogie put in a kind word and then repeat this all over again. Everyday. For. The. Entire. Year.

It's the least we can do to say he's persistent.

Then there was the monster in Renton's life the one thing he hated more than not going out with Eureka (yet). Work. Now everyone says it's an unavoidable problem in life but Renton had a certain big problem with his job.

He hated it.

No, that wasn't right. He despised it more than anything. So, why on earth was he doing it? He was broke,_ great_, and Dominic had gone and dobbed him in. Dominic who knew all so well that Renton hated restaurants, all the noise and fuss, he _especially_ hated Italian restaurants with their red floors and fancy decorations. So where was he working? In an Italian restaurant, of course.

Stupid fate.

Somewhere in the world, Fate laughs at Renton's life over some milk and cookies. Cause we all like milk and cookies. Best snack ever.

--

But during all of this we haven't addressed, yet, how come Renton's life sucks. It started off as a perfectly alright day which involved him going off to collage sitting through boring as lectures, texting Moondoggie and doodling on his notes. This was followed by a lunch involving lost bunnies and falling sakura petals in an attempt to gain Eureka's affection, but that's a story for another day. Was any of this bad? Except for the bit where Eureka had sneezed on him. No. At least she had sneezed on him and not any other guy and how was he meant to know Eureka was allergic to flowers when they were still in winter? Don't answer that.

No. Renton's extremely bad and sucky day started at the time it normally did.

When he got to work.

He was dizzy and hot, probably from it being stressful because he was _defiantly_ feeling stressed. Why did it have to be so busy on his nights? There was only so much running around he could take, and his was sure he had reached his limited ages ago but damn to hell he was still running round, ordering and serving the ever so loyal (and annoying) customers. Renton was positive he was gonna crack anytime now.

That was not good.

"Yo, Renton stop dreaming and go take that tables order," Will, a fellow waiter, exclaimed in Renton's ear as he hurried past laden down with plates for a table but still somehow managing to find a free finger to point towards some table.

Renton sighed inwardly, "yeah, Right on it."

He stalked over to the table, whipped out his order docket and mumbled a "what shall you be having tonight" and waited for the avalanche to start. Only he was greeted by "look who we have here" from a far too familiar voice instead.

His head jerked up and found himself looking straight into the soft purple eyes he was often found fawning over.

--

Renton (as pointed out before) was tired, exhausted and he was serving Eureka Novak's table, wait that's a good thing. His heart soared only to be brought back down when he thought of who else was at the table. Holland and his girlfriend, Talho. God should just kill him right now cause there was no way he was gonna last the night.

After discovering that Eureka, Holland and Talho were at the restaurant Renton tried his hand at making an escape attempt only to be spotted by Will and sent back to take their orders.

Not the best of impressions.

After returning from that terrible experience, with their orders this time, Renton busied himself with the continuous work of running the gauntlet, known as the restaurant, back and forth, taking orders and serving food. But always avoiding looking at Eureka's table in case he made a fool of himself once again.

Then he was given bowls of spaghetti to serve some table. Now the one thing that made it odd for Renton to work in an Italian restaurant was the fact he hated spaghetti. Yes, he intensely despised this famous Italian food in all its saucy glory. It was disgusting.

He had tried to get rid them, refusing to take them from the cook and trying to take something else instead, but then the manager had strolled passed and seen this taking place and took it upon himself to make sure Renton took the bowls. So balancing the four bowls of the accursed spaghetti, Renton started once again to cross the floor of the restaurant.

The following events happened in quick succession. As Renton was passing Eureka's table, while carrying the spaghetti, he tripped over Talho's badly (or carefully, depending on your opinion of the matter) placed feet. And in an attempt to stop himself falling Renton went to use his hands, which he had forgotten were carry bowls of spaghetti. These bowls were flung up into the air as Renton failed miserably at righting himself and landed with his back on the floor.

He defiantly had a bone to pick with Fate if he ever got out of this.

And as the dinners did an arc in the air Renton found himself praying to God once again (not that the old man had been much help in the past anyway, he must've been at the same tea party with Fate). "Oh no, don't fall, don't fall, come on gravity turn yourself off just for a moment, please?" He whispered rapidly under his breath as he hopelessly watched the flying spaghetti get closer and closer and closer, until…

_CRASH_

Silence. A clump of spaghetti slid down Renton's face and dropped to the floor.

Everyone was staring at him. Talho was grinning in a way that could only be described as Evil, capital "E" and all; Holland looked like he had enough blackmail to last him the year; and the manager was surely gonna explode at any moment he if he got any more purple in the face.

Oh buggar.

Peels of laughter broke through the silence hovering over the restaurant. He looked on shocked, the very same expression he wore also plastered on Holland and Talho's. But Renton was to busy trying to get his brain to process what he was seeing to care.

Eureka…was …laughing…at…him

_Score,_ Renton would have punched the air right about now if it had been a different circumstance. How many guys could get Eureka to laugh? None, besides him that is. Was that a victory or what? But instead of punching the air he resigned himself to his manager who blasted his ears off on common etiquette and how he had expected better of him, blah, blah, blah, before finally sending Renton off to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Who cared if he was covered in spaghetti, he, Renton Thurston had made Eureka Novak laugh.

And as he walked to the bathroom his current feeling could only be describe like this, Cloud Nine was looking like a permanent residence. Her smile, it was just so beautiful and that laughter, like a thousand silver bells tinkling together and it had been for him.

Renton smiled to himself.

_Thank God for spaghetti._

* * *

Couple of Important Notes (well to me anyway)

**1)** I am proud to say that I know that it is possible to carry four bowls of pasta at the same time, my friend has done training as a waitress and she can balance six. **2)** Run the Gauntlet – I love that game, it equals lots 'n' lots of fun!! **3)** I love spaghetti I just decide for the non-existent plot that Renton wouldn't **4)** The flying spaghetti is a reference to one of my special and crazy friends; I just couldn't leave it out, oh hail the Flying Spaghetti Monster!! insert maniac laugh

I guess this could be called humour to some extent. It's just that I worry over whether or people will actually consider what I consider funny.

I had a lot of fun writing this, the idea came to me late one night and I just went with it, instead of working on _Thinking Of You_ but I'll get back to it eventually…I think. So hopefully you enjoyed reading it and I will now sign out with a special thank you to everyone who has reviewed my FMA ONESHOT _Moving On_, (why you would also be reading this, I have no idea, your minds are seriously deranged and unpredictable enough considering you have already read one of my stories) as well as to everyone else who read it thanks for taking the time to do that.

Well, until next time which will hopefully be the with the next _T.O.Y_ chapter and if not, oh well…I've got another FMA oneshot idea anyway.

- C.Pess


End file.
